In storage subsystems employing removable media, operator action is a major cause of errors which have resulted in a lack of data integrity. In tape media, such operator errors relate to exchange of media between various recorders and tape library storage. The various tape recorders in a subsystem are generally pooled for use by a plurality of host computers.
Many storage subsystems employing removable media have minimal checking for ensuring that the appropriate volume of removable media has been mounted for operation on the appropriate recorder. Such minimal checking provides but a minimum of data security for the various users. Now, it is desired to provide enhanced security for storage subsystem employing removable media.
Interaction of human operators with automatic and semiautomatic machines has involved the use of visual displays including digital displays for enhancing interaction relationships between the operator and automatic machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,749 shows an operator-prompting or interactive display system having a two-part command. One part of the command relates to a display character while a second part of the command relates to a control function directing the operator to a key or set of keys to be next actuated. Other systems employ computer-generated messages for directing operator action. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,999 shows a tape-controlled document distribution system wherein a plurality of documents are placed into respective subscriber boxes based upon a computer-driven display. The control of such displays has been programmed with a given program related to a particular portion of the display/or keyboard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,846 and 4,079,449 show the dedication of a computer program for controlling machine operations related to data being displayed on a visual display.
Even with all of the above-described interactive displays for operator prompting and assistance, storage subsystems employing the movable media have not yet achieved machine configurations which control operator error and enhance data and subsystem security.